Eurpokéa
by Joshweiser22
Summary: After Ash scores second place in the Unova Pokémon League and Eureka is bought by it's founder, Trevor Grant, from the year 1947, everything seems to be going swell for both worlds. But what happens when the Matrix computer goes haywire and starts spitting out anime characters?
1. Old Friends

**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

"Everything looks so small! Doesn't it Pikachu?" It was Ash speaking. He was sitting on the window seat of an airplane, heading back to his hometown of Pallet Town after finishing the Unova league. After all his hard work, he managed to get second place. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said in response. Ash was looking down at Pallet Town, as he was coming in for a landing. "We're just about here, Pikachu." Ash said.

Ash took off the plane after landing and ran straight home. He tried opening the doors but they were locked. Soon, Mr. Mime came running around the corner. "Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime!" he said. "Oh hey there Mr. Mime! Where's mom?" Ash asked. Mr. Mime searched through his apron pocket and pulled out a key. "Mr. Mime!" he yelled. He used it to unlock the front door. All the lights were off. "Hey mom, I'm home!" he yelled. No response.

Ash continued to walk around the house in the dark. The light switch was on the other side of the room. He felt that he stepped on something. "Ouch!" he heard a familiar girl voice yell. Ash looked around. "M-misty?" he asked. Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. All of Ash's old friends were there. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan along with Ash's Mom Delia, and Professor Oak. Misty looked at Ash.

"Why'd you have to go step on my foot!" she yelled "I mean, uh, welcome back Ash! It's good to see you again!" Ash just laughed awkwardly. Each of them all did their greetings and got to know each other a bit better. At least for those who hadn't seen each other before. "Ok! Who's hungry!" Delia asked. "I am!" Ash yelled in response.

Soon, everyone was gathering at the dining table while Delia started placing family sized dishes in the middle for everyone to scoop food out of. "I made your favorite Ash!" Delia said pleasantly. "Hooray!" Ash yelled. So now at the table everyone started to eat. Ash was hungry after a long airplane trip so he wasn't caring much for manners. Most of his friends were staring but later remembered that it was normal for Ash to behave this way. Iris was the only one who looked fairly annoyed. "Ash, you're such a kid!" she said and everyone started laughing. But even so, Ash didn't mind. He knew he was with true friends that he could always count on.


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

"Welcome home, Carter!" said Sarah, Jack Carter's computer house. Carter had just gotten back from his trip out of Eureka to go see his daughter Zoey's graduation ceremony. He looked around and noticed he was alone. "Hey Sarah! Where is everybody?" he asked. "Well, Allison got called into Global Dynamics for some emergency and given the certain circumstances of the previous incident with the Matrix computer, she felt as if it would be safer if she were to take Kevin and Jenna along with her." she responded.

To Carter, this wasn't making that much sense. "Wait, so, Allison took the kids to the _source_ of the problem to _protect_ them!?" Carter asked. "Well she did bring Andy along." Sarah said. Carter looked a little calmer knowing that a robot deputy went along and then much more calmer when he realized that the Matrix computer had been taken away by the military a few days ago. "Oh yeah, and the Matrix was already taken away, wasn't it?" Carter was just making sure. "Actually Carter, although it was taken away, it was returned for further experimentation after Dr. Grant bought Eureka back. In fact, the emergency that called Allison to GD was _about_ the Matrix computer." Sarah said, completely unaware that this was causing Carter to worry. "Why didn't you tell me this before Sarah!?" Carter yelled. He started running for the door. "I'm sorry, Carter. I was just trying to make small talk." she said.

Carter ran outside to his Jeep and drove straight for GD. From there, he ran straight to the Matrix room. He found Allison, Joe, Zane, Andy, and the kids surrounding the Matrix computer. "Why am I not informed of this stuff!?" Carter yelled, staring at the Matrix computer. Allison gasped at the sound of a sudden yell behind her. She immediately turned around and saw that it was just Carter. Everyone said their greetings but it was cut short because Allison had to explain what was going on to him now, and sometimes, for Carter, it could be very difficult.

"Carter, it's great to see you again but it's no time to celebrate any homecomings. When we conducted some experiments on the Matrix computer, we discovered that it was set on a routine based schedule so that even if we knock out the NPC's organic bodies, they will just keep making more from inside the Matrix. This is because their consciousnesses are still stored inside the Matrix, just as Holly's was. The worst part is, it's set for tomorrow. If we don't get this fixed, we can be in for another set of clones."

"Well can't you just turn off the Matrix!?" Carter asked. "Carter, it's not that simple. Even if we do, the system will reboot itself tomorrow for when it's scheduled to do so. The NPC's themselves set it that way. It's as if they knew they were going to be defeated so they set up a trap so that no matter what we do, there will constantly be more and more of them!" Allison responded. Carter was thinking hard. "Well, what if, uh, you saw that the NPC's are controlling the schedule. Well what if we get rid of the NPC's? No NPC's, no schedule, no clones." Carter said. Allison stared at him. "That might just work..."

Allison stepped up to the control panel and started typing different coding into the Matrix computer. Carter had apparently thought of something very smart in his own way. Still, he knew that there was chaos about to start. There always was. However, it would all work out. After all, it's just another day in Eureka.


	3. Catching Up

**Chapter 3: Catching Up**

"Oh believe me, my travels in the Unova league weren't easy. I faced off against the gyms all on my own!" Ash was saying, telling the stories of his most recent adventure. Iris looked annoyed. "Ahem, we came along too, Ash. You're such a kid!" "You probably got lucky like you did with my gym." Misty said with her arms crossed. "Just helped out my sisters and you got a badge." "Come on Misty, we all know Ash won your badge deservingly." Brock said.

"Misty is a gym leader!?" Dawn yelled. Suddenly, Cilan jumped up from where he was sitting and looked excited. "Oh boy...here we go again." Iris said. "Ah, yes! Apart from just being a pokémon connoisseur, I am also a gym leader connoisseur! I make it a point to know all the gym leaders from all the regions! Misty is one of the four gym leaders from the Cerulean City gym! She specializes in water types and even starred in her own underwater show!" Cilan lectured. Then he looked to May and Max. "And if I am not mistaken, you two are the children of Norman, the Petalburg City gym who specializes in normal-type pokémon and owns an evolutionary trio of Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking!" "Knows a bit too much for my taste..." said Max. "Mhmm." Misty and May said in response, nodding their heads.

"Hey Ash, do you have your new Pokémon with you?" Tracy asked. "Uh yeah, why?" Ash replied. "Well, as you know, I've been all around the Orange Islands and the Kanto and Johto regions and have sketched pokémon you have sent over to Professor Oak from the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. But you still have your Unova pokémon. Think I could have a look?" Tracy asked again. Ash smiled and took out his pokéballs. "Come out everyone!" he yelled, throwing them up into the air. Out came all of Ash's Unova pokémon and Tracy nearly immediately began sketching them.

Misty's eyes went straight toward Oshawott. "Cutie!" she yelled grabbing Oshawott and hugging him tight. "Oh no! My drawing!" Tracy yelled now that Misty had disturbed his photo. "Oh, sorry Tracy." Misty said regretful but also oblivious that she was hugging Oshawott a bit too tightly. Oshawott's head started getting red. "Oshawott!" he yelled proceeding to use Water Gun at Misty's head. She dropped Oshawott. He patted his own stomach, feeling proud of himself.

"Hey Ash, wanna have a battle? Three of my pokémon versus three of your water pokémon. I, being a gym leader and all, have trained a lot. I gotta know if you have too!" Misty asked. Ash laughed. "There's nothing I'd like more!" he yelled, "Return everybody!" and the Pokémon all returned to their pokéball. The two ran outside. "My sketches!" Tracy now yelled because Ash had taken his pokémon. Professor Oak came, "Now Tracy, you'll get plenty of time to sketch Ash's pokémon. He just got home, let him battle for now." "Ok..." Tracy said, disappointed. Soon, Ash and Misty would have the battle of all battles. Or would they?


	4. RIP NPC's

**Chapter 4: R.I.P. N.P.C.'s**

"I-I was right?" Carter asked, surprised that he actually managed to help in something sciencey. "Well, according to the data we collected, it should work. Theoretically of course." Allison said. "Why does that word _always_ have to be used?" Carter asked to himself. Everyone continued working. "Well, I'll catch up with you all later. You don't know how hard it is to go on a trip with your teenage daughter to her own school. I need to relax." Carter said heading out there. "Alright Carter, we'll call you if we need your help." Allison responded and Carter was off.

He started heading home and got into the shower. Maybe that would relax the tension. As he was inside, the ground started shaking at a high magnitude. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" Carter yelled out as the water had turned freezing when the ground shook. He jumped out and put his sheriff uniform back on. This had to be something to do with Global Dynamics. Sure earthquakes happen a lot but he just had a gut feeling. He drove there and went inside when he noticed that many windows were shattered, floor cracked, and there were papers everywhere. Something had obviously happened here.

Carter ran for the Matrix room when he was suddenly stopped by Allison. She looked injured. "We succeeded. The NPC's are dead." Allison said before fainting and almost hitting the ground before Carter caught her.


	5. Water vs Water

**Chapter 5: Water vs. Water**

"This is a three on three battle. The battle ends when all three pokémon of one trainer can no longer battle. And, begin!" Brock was judging this battle between Ash and Misty. "Alright Ash! Don't think this will be an easy battle. I'm an experienced gym leader! Go Squirtle!" Misty yelled, throwing out her Squirtle pokéball. Ash looked puzzled. "No sweat Misty, but, you have a Squirtle?" he asked. "What, you don't think I have the right to catch pokémon too!?" she scolded. "No no, it's just, nevermind. Go Mudkip!" Ash said. Now it was Misty this time who looked puzzled. "You have a Mudkip?" she asked. "Actually, I borrowed it from Brock for this water-type battle." Ash replied. "Very well, you can have the first move." Misty said and the battle began to go underway.

Ash told Mudkip to use water gun on Squirtle. It didn't have much effect. Mudkip tried Bubble Beam. Still not much effect. Squirtle just hid in his shell. "Squirtle, use Bite and follow it with Brick Break!" Misty yelled. Ash was having trouble coming up with defenses for Mudkip, he didn't quite know all of Mudkip's moves yet. Squirtle took both direct hits and fainted. "Mudkip, return!" Ash said, holding his pokéball up, causing Mudkip to turn into energy and being stored inside.

"Who's your next pokémon, Ash?" Misty asked. "You'll see." Ash said in a soft voice. "Go, Totodile!" he yelled as he threw his next pokéball out. Out came Totodile and he started dancing around. Now it was Ash's turn. He had Totodile use Blizzard and Ice Beam on Squirtle and it fainted. Next, Misty threw out her newly evolved Kingdra. After a few moves, Totodile fainted. Kingdra, however, did take some damage.

Ash was now down to one pokémon. "You won't have luck with this next pokémon of mine, Misty! Go, Oshawott!" Ash yelled. Nothing happened. "Oshawott?" he asked. He looked at his hand. No pokéball. "Oshawott! Where are you!?" Ash started to panic and looked around everywhere. "Ash, it was just in your hands. It just disappeared! I saw it!" Dawn yelled. She was right behind him the whole battle. "Yeah, I saw it too. It really just disappeared into thin air!" Max yelled, also seeing what happened. "I hate to admit it, but I saw it to." said May who was watching Ash's every move.

"Pikachu, did you see it too?" Ash asked. There was no response. He looked around. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. "Pikachu just disappeared too!" May now yelled. Ash was even more worried now. "Oshawott, Pikachu, how could you have just disappeared!?" Ash yelled. He fell to his knees and a few tears came out. After a few moments, he stood up. "I'm not gonna let Pikachu and Oshawott escape me! I have to find out where they went! This battle will have to be postponed Misty." Ash said. He ran back to the house to start looking for his pokémon while all of his friends helped. But somehow, he knew that this wouldn't work. After all, they didn't just get lost, they disappeared in thin air. The only thing Ash was looking for was an answer to how.


	6. Go, Oshawott!

**Chapter 6: Go, Oshawott!**

Carter hurried Allison to the medical room. She let her be in care of one of the doctors working there. He then ran for the Matrix computer room. He noticed that the closer he got, the more damaged everything looked. Finally, he made it to the Matrix. Only difference this time than the last time is that this time, the Matrix was gone, or at least blown up into bits. He saw the rest of the gang laying on the floor, badly injured like Allison was. He called for more help and the doctors came almost instantly and brought them all to the medical room. Whatever had happened here, it didn't look good.

He followed everyone back to the medical room and noticed that Allison was doing better. She was awake and sitting up in her hospital bed. "Allison, what happened?" Carter asked. "Well, it seems as though the NPC's thought of every possible outcome. In event of their destruction, they set a self-destruct sequence on the Matrix computer. When we were erasing them, the controls stopped reacting, there were electrical fluctuations everywhere, and then just all of a sudden, it exploded. "Well I'm just glad you're all alright. You sure you erased the NPC's?" Carter asked. "Yes. Unlike other incidents, this time, we're sure that we erased them. Even if we hadn't, with the explosion of the Matrix computer, they would have also been destroyed." Allison responded.

"Shouldn't we examine the debris?" Carter asked. "Yes, we should." Allison got out of bed and started heading down towards the Matrix computer or at least what was left of it. When Allison and Carter went inside the room, there was something different. It was foggy and humid. Almost as if some sort of aura was surrounding the room. "This isn't normal..." Carter said, now seeing that the fog was actually changing _color_. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and then back to red. "Carter, I don't think it's safe to breathe in here!" Allison yelled. But it was too late to even respond. The two fell unconscious.

"Is this real?" Carter said. He didn't even know where he was He just saw a bunch of clouds everywhere. Suddenly, a streak of a rainbow appeared and he thought he saw a bird flying across the sky, almost controlling the rainbow. The bird looked to him and Carter suddenly jumped up.

Now _he_ was in the hospital bed. Joe was standing next to Allison and Carter. "Good morning, good night, good morning, good night, and good morning, Carter. You've been asleep for about three days. We found both of you in the Matrix computer room and sealed it off for safety. Whatever that fog was was obviously not good for you. We did find one thing, however." Joe held out her hand. In it was a tiny sphere like item. It was split into two hemispheres. The top half was red and the bottom half was white. It had a button in the middle.

"That's a pokéball!" Kevin screamed from across the room. He ran over to them. "Wow, I haven't played Pokémon in forever!" he continued. "Oh yeah, I remember those poke a man things. The creatures that would jump out of those poké sphere things and fight each other." Carter said, remembering how popular Pokémon was _outside_ of Eureka. Kevin grabbed the pokéball out of Joe's hand. "Hey! That's clues to what that was and strictly confidential! Hand it over." Joe said, angry that he would just take it from her. "Hold on, hold on, I've always wanted to do this. If this is a good toy then it should grow when I push this button." Kevin said. He pushed the button in the middle of the pokéball and it did just that. It grew and was almost three times it's original size. "Go, pokéball!" he yelled as he threw the pokéball. What happened after that was what he wasn't expecting.

The pokéball floated in the air for a few seconds. It opened automatically, and red light made up of pure energy came out. It landed on the ground and somehow formed itself into a real life pokémon. The pokéball closed and returned straight into Kevin's hand. "I-is that an otter?" Allison asked. Kevin had the most surprised expression on his face than anyone. "No, th-that's..." he stuttered, still not believing what he was seeing. The startled pokémon opened up it's eyes and just said one thing. "Oshawott!"


	7. Team Rocket

**Chapter 7: Team Rocket**

"Maybe it was the work of Team Rocket!" Cilan blurted out. "Nah, Team Rocket can't do anything right, much less make a pokémon diappear in thin air!" Misty said, remembering all the failed attempts at catching Pikachu. "Misty, Team Rocket seemed to have advanced in technology while I was in the Unova region. They're not pushovers like they were before." Ash said. He looked down and clenched his hand into a fist. He started thinking to himself "If Team Rocket does anything to my Pikachu, they are gonna pay."

_Over at Team Rocket Headquarters..._

"You have failed me FAR too many times. You buffoons can't even preform a simple task such as capturing a puny Pikachu! You leave me no other option. You're fired!" The booming voice screamed. It was Giovanni in his chair, petting his Persian. Jesse, James and Meowth were kneeled in front of him when they heard the news. "Boss, you're not serious are you!?" Meowth questioned. Giovanni simply pointed at the door to leave. Persian jumped off his lap and went straight up to Meowth. He want right up to Meowth's face and gave a great big growl. Meowth yelled and ran out. Jesse and James went out chasing after him. Persian and Giovanni just let out a little snicker.

"Oh what do we do now?" James asked. "Well, we can always sell your bottle caps." Jesse replied. James' face went pale. "Not my bottle caps!". Meowth was getting irritated and used Fury Swipes on both of their faces. "No! I know _exactly_ what we're going to do." Meowth said. Jesse and James looked at him. "It's simple. We capture the Pikachu!" he continued. "I hate to break it to you Meowth but that hasn't exactly worked in the past." Jesse said. "Do you see another option? Think about it, we capture Pikachu, we bring it to the boss, and then we have our jobs back!" Meowth said. "Yes! We can at least do it for old times sake!" James said, standing up instantly with lots of enthusiasm. "Ok! Time to find Pikachu!" they all said. The put their hands together and lifted them up in the cheer.

_Back in Pallet Town..._

"Guys, I don't think Pikachu is here." Max said. "I'm using my PokéNav but it doesn't show Pikachu anywhere in the vicinity" he continued. "No! We're not giving up hope! I'm gonna find them both!" Ash yelled. "Ok ok Ash, calm down. Maybe we can have our pokémon help!" Max continued. Ash thought this was a good idea. He placed his hands on where his pokéballs were. Nothing. All his pokéballs were gone. "Guys! My pokéballs are missing!" Ash said. The rest of them all checked for their pokéballs. Also missing. Everyone started panicking.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes nearby. Team Rocket jumped out from it. "Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said. "And make it double!" James said. "To protect the are motto from devastation!" Jesse said. "To resurrect our old one within our nation!" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jesse said. "To extend our reach from the stars above!" James said. "Jesse!" Jesse said. "James!" James said. "Ex-Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jesse said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James said. Then, there was silence. "Meowth! Come on! Finish our old motto!" Jesse scolded. There was no response. They began to look around. Meowth was nowhere to be seen.

"Team Rocket! Give us back our pokémon!" Ash said and he bolted towards them. He tried to tackle James but he just held him back with his hand. "We don't have your Pikachu you little twerp. And right now it seems we have bigger problems. We can't seem to find Meowth anywhere!" Jesse said. "Wait, your missing pokémon too?" Dawn asked. Now, Ash was just standing. "Just Meowth." James said. He grabbed the rest of his pokéballs but noticed, his were missing. So were Jesse's. "Our pokémon!" Jesse and James screamed unanimously

Max randomly fell to the ground. "Max!" May screamed in terror. "Guys, I feel really faint." Max said very softly. May placed her hands on him. Then, her hands went right through him. Max was disappearing.


	8. Pool Of Pokémon

**Chapter 8: Pool Of Pokémon**

An alarm went off. "There's been a breech in the Matrix computer room. I have to go check on it, you three figure out what that, _thing_, is. Joe said. She ran outside, straight for the foggy room. The caution tape was all scratched up. Something had been inside and whatever it was, had escaped.

"Please. Help." Joe heard a voice say. She grabbed a gas mask and went inside when she saw a body surrounded by many _pokéballs_ as Kevin had called them. She carried him and started bringing him towards the hospital room.

"Mom, that's not an otter. That's an Oshawott!" Kevin said. "An Osha-what?" Carter asked, confused. "Exactly." Kevin said, mishearing Carter. "It's a pokémon!" he continued. "Isn't that just a fictional cartoon show!?" Allison asked. "Well, yes! It is! I don't know how I'm even seeing this right now!" Kevin replied. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. A real live Oshawott pokémon!

Suddenly, Joe burst in the door. She was carrying a young boy. Joe placed him on a bed and Oshawott jumped with excitement. He ran over to the boy, as he had obviously recognized him. "Osha osha!" Oshawott yelled. The boy started to awaken. "O-oshawott? Is that you?" he said. "Oshawott!" Oshawott yelled with a smile. The boy looked around. "Hey! Who are all you people, where's May and the others!?"

"Calm down. Who are you?" Allison said, now standing next to the boy and Oshawott. "Uh, my name's Max. Where did all my friends go?" Max asked. The door opened. Someone with a huge plastic bag came in and he gave it to Joe. It was _filled_ with pokéballs. "What are those?" Joe asked. She grabbed the bag and looked inside. Max managed to look inside. "It's a bunch of pokéballs! The ones my friends were missing!" Max yelled. Max yanked the bag from Joe's hands and began pouring them out. As the pokéballs hit the floor they opened and let out pokémon. Soon there was a plethora of pokémon in the hospital room. "Kevin. What did you say these were?" Carter asked, trying not to completely freak out. "Pokémon." Kevin said looking around in shock.

The pokémon looked around and they saw Max. They all gathered around him. Except for two pokémon there. Woobat and Yamask. "Ahh! Those are Team Rocket's pokémon!" Max yelled. "Yamask!" Yamask yelled as it started to use a focus blast attack. It created a much bigger explosion than it normally did in the pokémon world. Real pokémon. Real attacks. Real damage. Everyone was coughing and even both Woobat and Yamask were caught in the blow. The explosion broke a few walls. Enough walls for there to be an opening to the Matrix room to the hospital room. The fog was seeping in.


	9. I Want To Be The Very Best

**Chapter 9: I Want To Be The Very Best**

"Max! Where did you go..." May was crying. On her knees on the floor where Max had been. She looked at her hand. It was see-through. "Oh no! Guys, help! I'm disappearing!" May said. "Twerps! What's going on!?" Jesse yelled. Ash looked around and saw that both Jesse and James were now disappearing too! Soon, all of his friends were disappearing and panicking.

Now Ash was worried. He looked at himself. Solid. There had to be some reason why he wasn't transparent "Think Ash!" he thought to himself. "There's gotta be something different about me!" A picture of Lucario flew through his mid. "That's it! My aura!" he blurted out loud. In the time he was thinking, he hadn't noticed his friends leave. They had all disappeared. Ash was alone.

"Guys! Where did you go!?" Ash yelled. No response. He started running home to see if his mom was there. He noticed that he had a stomach ache. He was probably just hungry again. "Mom, are you here?" Ash asked. "Yes, honey!" Delia said. She walked around the corner, out of the kitchen, with a place of food in her hands. She dropped it, which resulted in the plate breaking, as soon as she saw Ash. "Ash! What's happening to you!?" Delia yelled. Ash looked at himself again. Now, even he was disappearing.

Ash felt weak and fell to his knees with a smile. "Mom, don't worry. I'll be back." he said followed by coughing. He fell flat on the floor. "I'm going to be...the very best..." was what he managed to say. In the blink of an eye, Ash Ketchum was gone.


	10. Where Are You, Pikachu!

**Chapter 10: Where Are You, Pikachu!**

The noise of a computer could be heard. Beep, beep beep. Over and over again. Misty opened her eyes and saw a light shining down on her. The light was suddenly blocked by a face. It was Horsea. "Horsea! I'm so glad I found you!" Misty said with excitement. She looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar location. It looked like a hospital and all her friends were in beds too. Except for Ash and Max that is. "Or I guess...you found me." Misty continued, now laughing.

That's when the doors bursted open and Misty heard Max's voice. "Don't worry Ash! You're gonna be fine!" Max said. Misty jumped up from the bed while the others started waking up from all the noise. "Max, what's wrong with Ash!? Tell me!" Misty said, hearing what Max had said previously. Max had few tears and Misty could tell it was hard for him to speak. "Look for yourself" Max managed to stay and stepped aside. Behind him was a gernie with Ash on it.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, tears now coming out of her eyes too. Ash looked just like when he had gotten hit by Mew and Mewtwo's bursts of power back in Kanto. "Misty. Please move aside." Allison said. She was next to the gernie with Carter, Joe, Zane, and the kids. "How do you know my name!? Who are you!" Misty questioned. "It's alright Misty. I told them what we know." Max replied. Misty wanted to say more but she couldn't bring herself to it. They were obviously trying to help Ash. "Ash didn't have a pulse nor was he breathing. He just looked like this." Max continued. It was hard to talk but Misty knew she should explain. The rest of the gang had now woken up. Brock knew exactly what was going on too.

"This happened once before." Misty said. "Back in Kanto, when Ash, Brock, and I were traveling together, Ash was summoned to this huge island. It all turned out just to be a game that the pokémon Mewtwo created as he was bent on revenge against the humans. Eventually, Mewtwo got into a fight with Mew, the first pokémon, and Ash just couldn't stand to watch it. He ran into the middle of the battle to make them stop but got hit by their attacks. He turned to stone like he is now. We later learned that this was from his aura. Mew and Mewtwo's attacks drained Ash's aura. The only reason why he's still here is because the pokémon's tears replenished it. Maybe if we could do that again..." she continued.

"No. That wont work. At least not here." Kevin said. He was listening to the whole conversation. "Tears are just tears here. Sources of water. If you need to help Ash, you have to go back to your world." he continued. Misty looked at Kevin. She wasn't trusting the others much but there was something about Kevin that let her know she could count on him. Kevin went over to Allison. "Mom, there's no use, we need to focus on getting them back. There's nothing we can do!"

"Guys, if we go back, we'll need everyone. Where's Team Rocket and Pika-oh no..." Brock said but paused knowing that if they were both missing, Team Rocket must be the ones who HAD Pikachu." Suddenly, the lights went off. All the computers stopped working. They were in the middle of a blackout.


	11. I Choose You

**Chapter 11: I Choose You**

"Ha ha ha!" Laughter could be heard from above. A tile in the roof being shattered could be heard and a spotlight was created. Jesse and James slid down two ropes hanging from the ceiling in style. They had an anti-electric cover with Pikachu inside. "To protect the world from devastation!" said Jesse. "To unite all peoples within our nation!" James said. Meowth then fell down from the ceiling and knocked them both down. "We already said that! Bottom line, you're not getting Pikachu!" Meowth yelled. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said in despair.

"Bulbasaur, I know I'm not your trainer, but please, help me out and use vine whip to grab Pikachu!" Misty said. Bulbasaur, always trusting Misty, did just that and grabbed Pikachu from Jesse's hands. "Hey! Give that back!" Jesse yelled. "Ok, Pikachu! I choose you! Use thunderbolt on Team Rocket!" Misty yelled. Pikachu got ready. "Pika-!" Pikachu was charging up when Kevin ran in front of Team Rocket. "Wait! Stop!" he yelled. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. It was time for some explaining.

"You remember what that Yamask did, right? Pikachu's thunderbolt can mortally kill them! Sure they're bad people but do they deserve to die!?" Kevin explained. Team Rocket's expression suddenly fell pale and they fell to their knees and unanimously began speaking "Please forgive us, sorry, sorry, it wont happen again, we're sorry, don't kill us, sorry." "Well Team Rocket, I guess for now, you're safe. Just don't pull any funny business!" Misty said. Now the only problem left was how to get back to Kanto and more importantly, how to save Ash.


	12. Coming Home

**Chapter 12: Coming Home**

"There might be a way to help you get home." said Allison. "We do?" asked Carter. "Yes, Carter, we do. Remember what the others used to catch the Astreaous when we were in the Matrix?" Allison asked. Carter was remembering something at least. "Uh, yeah, that quantum catcher thing, right?" he asked. "Exactly. If we re-created it, here in the real world, and modify it so that instead of receiving objects in space, it can send objects _through _space!" Allison continued. "It's worth a shot." Carter replied.

Everyone got to work, however, Carter couldn't be of much help so he hung out with Kevin and the pokémon gang. "So then, who exactly are these three?" Carter asked, pointing at Team Rocket. Jesse smiled. "I'm glad you asked! I'm Jesse!" she said. "And I'm James!" said James. At that point of of Ash's friends groaned. "Hey! Stop interrupt- I mean, together, we gather under the name of Team Rocket...who's blasting off at the speed of light!" Jesse continued. "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! By the way, Jesse, nice mash-up of mottoes" said James. "Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth. Carter tilted his head and turned around to Ash's friends. "Do you...?" he started to say but they all shook their heads, knowing what he was going to ask, and said "No."

A few days passed and the Pokémon gang was getting adjusted to life in Eureka and all of it's technologies. They were all at Cafe Diem while an animal professor was taking care of the Pokémon. Allison and Carter rushed inside. "Guys, I think we got it." Carter said. "Really!?" all the Pokémon friends said. "Yes, please follow me to GD and we can get you back." Allison said.

Once at GD, they all ran towards the Matrix computer room It was no longer foggy and the destroyed pieces were gone too. In it's place was a new device unknown to those from the Pokémon world, and Carter of course. "We don't know how it happened but the Matrix computer was somehow linked to your world. When we accidentally destroyed it, it somehow caused a reaction, transporting you here to our world. Even in pieces, the Matrix computer still had data of your world. We inputted the coordinates so it should be able to work now. You can go home and save Ash. Theoretically of course." Allison explained.

Allison walked over to the machine and turned it on. Bright lights came out of it and the lights swirled around as if it were creating a wormhole. "It's been very nice to meet you and you've been very kind to us. Thank you." Misty said. She walked up to the wormhole. "I trust you that this will work." she said and jumped in. The wormhole moved her upward in an instant and then she disappeared. Next, came May, then Dawn, and the others.

Soon, only the Pokémon were left when Kevin came running in. "They already left!?" Kevin yelled. Carter came over and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "It's alright, Kevin." he said but Kevin shoved him off. "No, how could they have just left!? No!" Kevin yelled. He ran forward and jumped into the wormhole.


	13. A New Life

**Chapter 13: A New Life**

"Kevin!" Allison yelled. She ran up tot he platform and was about to jump in when Carter stopped her. "Carter! What are you doing!? I don't care if I'm stranded there!" she said. Carter looked down. "Let's at least write a note." Carter said. Allison finally gave up and agreed. They began to write:

_Dear friends and family,_

_ Carter, my children, and I are going on a long trip. I don't know if I'll ever be back. Please don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine. Thank you for our time here in Eureka and goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_ Allison Blake_

"There. We can go find Kevin now." Allison said. Carter nodded. Together, with all of the Pokémon, they jumped into the wormhole.

"Kevin?" asked Misty. Kevin was lying on the ground and starting to come to his senses. "Misty?" Kevin asked, seeing Misty looking down on him. "It worked! It worked! I'm in the Pokémon world!" Dawn got up who was also on the ground. "Well, yes, but, how are you gonna get back?" she asked. "I, uh, oh...I didn't really think of that..." Kevin said.

Suddenly, the sky lit up and then Carter and Allison with her two other children started falling out of the sky and hit the ground hard. "Man, that hurt! What the frack did that wormhole thing _do _to us!?" Carter yelled, looking at himself. He looked like a genuine anime character. So did Kevin and Allison "Carter! Mom! You followed me here!?" Kevin asked. "You didn't think I would leave you alone, did you?" Allison said jokingly. "But guys, how will we get back?" Kevin asked. Carter looked straight at Kevin. "We don't know yet. But for now, I think getting accustomed to life here would be for the best."

As time went on, they were all able to restore Ash's aura to his body and was brought back to life. Naturally, Ash was anxious to get to his battle with Misty again. "Now for the finishing move, Kingdra!" said Misty and it used Double Edge on Ash's Oshawott. Oshawott was out of the count. Ash had a blank expression on his face and fell to his knees after his loss. "Are you alright, Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah Misty, I'm fine." said Ash. He looked up with a smile on his face. "Because I know I"m going to be the very best like no one ever was!"

Ash ran outside of the battle field and headed for his new journey in the Isshu region, with Pikachu and his other pokémon along side him.


	14. Credits

**Actual Show Credits:**

**Pokémon:**

**Created by:**

Satoshi Tajiri

**Written by:**

Satoshi Tajiri

Takeshi Shudo

Crispin Freeman

Norman J. Grossfeld

Michael Haigney

Thomas D. Sullivan

John Touhey

Junichi Masuda

Ken Sigimori

**Directed by:**

Masamitsu Hidaka

Toshiaki Suzuki

Kunihiko Yuyama

Tom Waylan

Norihiko Sutou

**Executive Producers:**

Norman J. Grossfeld

Alfred Kahn

Tom Kenney

Tsunekazu Ishihara

**Associate Producers:**

Choji Yoshikawa

**Producers:**

Tim Werenko

Takemoto Mori

Keisuke Iwata

Takayuki Yanagisawa

Shigehiro Tanaka

**Assistant Procuers:**

Yu Izuoka

Takuro Muratsubaki

**Other Producers:**

Shukichi Kanda

Michael Haigney

**Composers:**

Milton Nelson

Robert Watson

Benoit Grey

**Voice Actors:**

Ikue Ootani

Rodger Parsons

Eric Stuart

Rachael Lillis

Veronica Taylor

Sarah Natochenny

Madeleine Balustein

Jimmy Zoppi

Michele Knotz

Bill Rogers

Emily Bauer

Marc Thompson

Ted Lewis

Jason Griffith

Eileen Stevens

Amy Birnbaum

Mike Pollock

Stuart Zagnit

Nathan Price

**Distributor:**

4Kids Entertainment

The Pokémon Company

**Eureka:**

**Created by:**

Andrew Cosby

Jaime Paglia

**Written by:**

Andrew Cosby

Jaime Paglia

Bruce Miller

Thania St. John

Eric Wallace

John Hererra

Johanna Stokes

Charles Grant Craig

Amy Berg

Eric Tuchman

Terri Hughes

Ron Milbauer

Dan E. Fesman

Harry Victor

Kira Snyder

Paula Yoo

Karl Schaefer

Curtis Kheel

Jill E. Blotevogel

Ed Fowler

**Directed by:**

Mike Rohl

Michael Robison

Matthew Hastrings

Michael Lange

Colin Ferguson

Joe Morton

Michael Grossman

Jefery Levy

Jeff Woolnough

Eric Laneuville

Chris Fisher

Alexandra La Roche

Salli Richardson-Whitfield

**Executive Producers:**

Jaime Paglia

Bruce Miller

Todd Sharp

Charles Grant Craig

Thania St. John

Andrew Cosby

**Co-Executive Producers:**

Matthew Hastings

Stephen Welke

Amy Berg

Eric Tuchman

Wendy Wallace

Ethan Lawrence

Karl Schaefer

**Supervising Producers:**

Grant Rosenberg

Dan E. Fesman

Harry Victor

**Associate Producer:**

Robert W. Egami

**Producers:**

Robert Petrovicz

Colin Ferguson

**Consulting Producers:**

Paulo De Oliveira

Constance M. Burge

Joan Binder Weiss

**Other Producer:**

Sian McArthur

**Composers:**

Mark Mothersbaugh

Jonathan Ortega

Michael Beach

Brandon Roberts

**Actors:**

Colin Ferguson

Salli Richardson-Whitfield

Erica Cerra

Neil Grayston

Joe Morton

Chris Gauthier

Jordan Hinson

Niall Matter

Ed Quinn

Tembi Locke

Debrah Farentino

Christopher Jacot

Kavan Smith

Felicia Day

Matt Frewer

Trevor Jackson

Jaime Ray Newman

Wil Wheaton

James Callis

Meshach Peters

Ming-Na

Jordenn Thompson

Nevaeh Kidd

Ty Olsson

**Distributor:**

Syfy

Universal Cable Productions

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

Pokémon

Eureka

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to either Pokémon or Eureka.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
